


Lusty Month of May 2009

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Community: pervy_werewolf, Drabble Sequence, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty drabbles tracing the relationship of Remus and Sirius from their schooldays to Sirius's imprisonment in Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is dreaming about someone he thinks he shouldn't.

"Oi, Moony!"

There was a thump, as of a pillow hitting the bed curtains.

"I know, breakfast. Be down in two shakes of a Crup's tail," Remus promised.

He stayed in bed, his heart pounding, until he heard the others leave. His pajama bottoms were halfway down his thighs. That wasn't the problem; they all tossed off in bed.

It was the matter of who he'd been dreaming about. Remus groaned and grabbed his pillow, shoving it against his cock and rolling over to hump against it until he came, imagining that it was Sirius -- careless, handsome Sirius -- under him.


	2. Lesson to Be Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams may be embarrassing, but reality can be worse.

Bad enough that Remus had pervy dreams about Sirius; now he was getting excited standing next to him in Potions, listening to Professor Slughorn drone on about the properties of fluxweed.

"Remus," Sirius hissed in his ear, and Remus jumped.

"What?"

"Do you have the puffer-fish eyes?"

"Uh, no. Could you get them?" Remus couldn't possibly walk down the dungeon and back without serious difficulty.

While Sirius did so, Remus ensured no one was watching, then quickly brought himself off in his robes. Unless Sirius changed into Padfoot and smelled the come on him, he'd be all right... for now.  



	3. Listen Very Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night Remus listened.

At night Remus listened, learning to distinguish Peter's high breathy grunts from James's stifled groans, but it was the sounds Sirius made while wanking that Remus listened hardest for. He touched himself with Sirius's rhythm, imagining Sirius stroking his cock, fast, faster, perhaps even sliding a finger back behind his bollocks to graze over the sensitive aperture. Remus had no idea if Sirius did that, but he pretended so, even dared to pretend that it was Sirius's prick, not his finger, until the spasms took him and he convulsed, biting his lips for silence as he heard Sirius come too.


	4. Games People Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors play a Muggle game.

Spin the Bottle was a Muggle game, Lily explained to the gaggle of Gryffindor sixth-years. She'd charmed the bottle so it couldn't be affected magically.

Sirius asked, "What if it points to another bloke when I spin?"

Lily looked blank. "Kiss the closest girl, I suppose."

"No." James smirked. "Kiss whoever it points to."

That elicited a general grumble, but no one contradicted him.

The first time Sirius spun, the bottle pointed to Remus.

The feel of his tongue thrusting into Remus's mouth was something that Remus would fantasize about for weeks as he wanked in his bed each night.


	5. Struggles with Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus knows better than to hope, but his cock thinks otherwise.

Remus knew better than to hope that the kiss required by Lily's Muggle game would affect Sirius. Yet any time that Sirius looked at Remus with that teasing grin on his face, or brushed up against Remus in the corridors, Remus's cock responded; sometimes merely twitching, sometimes hardening insistently until he could sneak away and wank.

His obsession with Sirius didn't prevent him from noticing other boys, although he was disturbed to realize that he was staring at Severus Snape one day. Mostly, though, he watched Sirius, cursing fate for making him not only a werewolf, but a poofter too.


	6. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus doesn't expect to be interrupted.

Peter was supposedly studying Charms with Alma Kerridge, James was trying to make up to Lily Evans, and Sirius had said something about visiting the groundskeeper, Hagrid.

So Remus decided to have a nice long private wank. He had recently discovered an excellent charm which set his wand moving in and out of his arsehole while he fisted his prick. He was on the point of orgasm when he heard a whine. Turning his head, he saw Padfoot, who quickly shivered back into Sirius, his eyes dilated.

"Teach me this?" he asked, and when he touched Remus's wand, Remus came.


	7. Close up the Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus had never been happier.

"Like this. Put your left leg on my right, and I'll do the same. Rest your weight on your right thigh."

With their legs interlocked, their cocks could rub together. Sirius conjured a handful of lube and they kissed, Remus careful not to bite hard enough to draw blood.

Remus had never been happier. Eventually James would suss out the situation, but they'd figure out what to do about that when it happened.

Meanwhile, Sirius's goal was apparently to find out how many times in one day they could bring each other off, and Remus had no problem with that.


	8. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius shows Remus something new.

"I'm going to do something new, Moony." Sirius's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Before you worry, I promise, I did my research and swallowing a werewolf's come has no known ill effects."

" _Swallowing?_ "

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to suck you off. And then you can do me. Any objections?"

Remus shook his head, speechless. He knew that people did that, but somehow he'd never supposed Sirius would want to.

He was wrong. Sirius made sounds of pleasure as his mouth closed around Remus's cock; the warm wet suction and the swipes of his tongue had Remus gasping and spilling over within moments.


	9. Caught Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Peter find out.

"I _thought_ so."

James stood in the doorway of the showers, Peter peeking around him.

"Yeah?" Sirius drew himself up with remarkable arrogance, considering that he was naked, wet, and sporting an immense hard-on. Remus tried to emulate that self-possession.

"Yeah." James's face split into a grin. "Look, I don't care if you're both nancies. If you're happy, that's what matters."

Peter produced a half-hearted smile, nodding hesitantly when Sirius said, "Not going to tell anyone about this though, are you?"

"No," said James.

"Good," said Sirius, and deliberately drew Remus close for a long slow kiss as they watched.  



	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the full moon.

Remus lay on the floor of the Shack, panting, waiting for the agony of his transformation to diminish.

"I'm here," Sirius whispered against the back of Remus's neck, his breath hot and stale.

"James and Peter?" Remus managed to ask.

"They went back already, through the tunnel."

"Dumbledore will come for me soon. You should have gone too, or he'll catch you here."

"I didn't want to leave you like this."

And Sirius began to touch Remus, whose body responded despite the lingering pain. The orgasm seared through him like a blinding light, and he felt almost human once more.


	11. Not What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus received a letter.

Remus fisted himself roughly, his eyes closed.

"Fuck you, Sirius," he whispered, but the imprecation only reminded him of the last time they'd been together; they'd talked about trying penetration in the fall. They wouldn't see each other over the holiday, since the Blacks didn't approve of Remus.

The parchment lay crumpled next to him.

 _Moony –_

 _Big fight at home. Staying with Prongs. More later._

 _Padfoot_

 _Why_ hadn't Sirius come to _him_? Remus knew it was bollocks, but he couldn't help imagining Sirius's mouth on James's cock. _Fuck._

He came in a rush that was as much anger as relief.


	12. Long to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to begin their last year at Hogwarts.

"Damn you, _talk_ to me."

The loo on the Hogwarts Express was tiny, and their two bodies bumped the walls as the train swayed. Sirius had dragged Remus in.

"I've nothing to say." Remus looked stubbornly at the toilet rather than at Sirius. _You spent the summer with James, and only wrote me five times._

" _Remus_." Sirius's voice rasped, and when Remus raised his head, Sirius kissed him, pressing against him so that Remus could feel the evidence of Sirius's desire.

"Merlin, I want you." Sirius fumbled at Remus's clothes.

With an effort, Remus pulled away. "I have to patrol."


	13. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius apologizes.

Reluctantly, Remus let Sirius chase James and Peter out after dinner.

"I didn't trust myself, Moony. That's why I went to the Potters'. If I'd come to you..." Sirius shrugged. "Your parents don't like me, and if they thought I was shagging their son, you know it would have been a bad scene."

Remus couldn't work out how to put his fears into words without sounding accusatory. "You and James..." he began, and could go no further.

"Just friends. _You're_ the one I want," Sirius asserted, and proceeded to prove it by his actions, sucking Remus to a shattering orgasm.


	14. Study Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're studying... the question is, what?

"N.E.W.T.s aren't that far away. We're supposed to be studying," Remus protested.

"We will. Later." Sirius's grin was wicked. "Besides, there's months still to go."

"A month can pass awfully quickly," grumbled Remus, but he stopped demurring.

They'd found an empty classroom for their purposes; Remus had been on duty as a prefect earlier, but he was off now, and when Sirius came and straddled him, Remus eagerly worked his hand up Sirius's robes to grasp his prick.

Sirius was gorgeous when he came, his head tipped back, eyes closed, cheeks flushed.

"I love you," Remus murmured into Sirius's chest.


	15. Happy Holidays to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a special present for Sirius.

Sirius was spending the Christmas holidays with James -- they had agreed that would be best -- and Remus wanted his gifts to be perfect.

"This one you can open in front of everyone," he told Sirius, "but the one in holly paper, you should open alone."

"With not even James there?" Sirius asked with a leer.

"No." Remus had borrowed a camera from Reginald Starkey in Hufflepuff and taken all kinds of photographs of himself: pinching his nipples, fucking his arse with his wand, and just plain jacking off. "By yourself, midnight on Christmas eve. I'll be thinking of you then."


	16. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius asks about Remus's past.

"How many others?"

"Other what?" Remus turned to look at Sirius. It was an unseasonably warm Saturday in March and Sirius had persuaded him to go out and study by the lake.

"Other blokes have you been with? Or birds, for that matter," Sirius added.

Remus could feel himself turning red.

"Come on. You know I've done some messing around, too."

"Um... seven. I think."

"You _think_?"

"I'm not sure if one counts. We didn't get a chance to _do_ anything."

"Six, then."

"But I always wanted you," Remus said, and rolled on top of Sirius, grinding their hips together.


	17. Boys on Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius makes a suggestion.

"Where do you _get_ these?" Remus flipped the magazine's pages disbelievingly.

"I have my sources." Sirius's expression was even more smug than his voice. "I quite liked this one."

He shoved another magazine over. "Want to try _that_ , Moony?"

A man knelt, a blissful expression on his face. Behind him his partner's tongue wriggled in his arsehole.

Remus swallowed hard. "They do look as if they're enjoying it," he said cautiously. "With a good cleaning charm... yeah." He wasn't sure he'd like it, but the thought of how intimate doing that to Sirius would be made his heart beat faster.


	18. You Surround Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus lost the toss.

"You used the cleaning charm, didn't you?" Sirius sounded anxious.

Remus repeated it. " _Ablue_." He was probably more concerned than Sirius, since he was the one who was trying this first, after losing the toss of a Knut.

Sirius quivered as Remus licked at the top of the crease between his buttocks. "Tickles."

"Wider," Remus told him, and with a gulp, he swiped his tongue across the pucker of Sirius's hole. To his relief, he couldn't taste anything bad. He prodded a little more firmly with his tongue and Sirius whimpered.

"Fuck, Moony. That's fantastic."

Remus rather thought so too.


	19. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like it should be easy. It wasn't.

"I think we need more lube," Remus gasped.

They'd spent what seemed like plenty of time preparing to try penetration at last; initially they had planned to do it last autumn, but somehow never had done so.

Now Sirius paused, the tip of his cock slipping away from Remus's arsehole. "More? I used half the tube."

"Yes, _more_." Remus twisted his head and glared.

"All right, all right."

This time Sirius managed to get entirely inside. It still hurt, but Remus supposed that was only to be expected. And Sirius was clearly enjoying it, which was enough for the moment.


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius makes it up to Remus.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Sirius conjured a third handkerchief which Remus pressed to his arse, wincing.

"I didn't know I was bleeding."

"Yeah, but didn't it hurt? We can't exactly take you to the infirmary. Shit. What if it doesn't stop?" Sirius sounded panicked.

"It'll stop," Remus said with assumed confidence. "But you can make it up to me, Pads."

"How? Anything you want."

"As soon as the bleeding stops, you can suck me off." Remus managed a grin.

That night Sirius gave him the best blow job he'd yet had, but it was months before they tried fucking again.


	21. Pushing the Needle Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has made a proposal.

"Oh!" "Oh!" They came in unison, spunk mingling on their bellies.

Remus took several deep breaths and watched Sirius running his fingers through his hair, pushing back the sweaty dark locks.

"Good one, that."

Remus nodded. It _was_ fun when that happened.

"Sirius."

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought any more about, you know?"

Three weeks ago Remus had first suggested they should share a flat after school.

"No." Sirius's voice was flat. He pulled away, cast a quick cleaning spell, and started to dress.

"Sirius," Remus persisted, despite knowing it would do no good.

"I'm not discussing this." Sirius stalked out.


	22. All a Boy Can Give You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius explains why he is reluctant to live with Remus.

"I _can't_ live with you. Your family's not pureblood. You wouldn't understand."

No, Remus didn't.

"Your family disinherited you last summer," he protested. "What can you possibly owe them?"

Sirius's face twisted. For a horrified moment Remus thought he would cry.

"I've always known how my life would be," Sirius said finally. "Marry a nice pureblood girl, have babies. I do love you, but it's hard to change a lifetime's worth of thinking."

Remus sighed and began to kiss his way down Sirius's chest, pressing his lips to Sirius's cock. "Let me love you now and we'll talk more later."


	23. Sleep with Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius insists on "christening" the flat.

Sirius had eventually, with some persuasion from James, realized that it would be bloody stupid for them to have two flats when they'd likely sleep together most of the time anyhow.

The flat they'd found was tiny, but it was all theirs. Before they started hauling in the old furniture that Remus's parents had let him take, Sirius insisted that they have sex in every room, which meant four goes, one of them standing up in the tiny bathroom. Remus was thankful that it was only a couple of days before the full moon, which always gave him more stamina.


	24. What You Do to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius asks Remus to do something.

"It's a _dog collar_." Remus prodded it. "Sirius, what...?"

"I'm not asking _you_ to wear it, Moony. I wouldn't do that." Sirius took a drag from his cigarette. "It's for _me_. Padfoot can wear it, but also it's kind of sexy. Remember those magazines we looked at?"

Remus blushed. The men had worn studded leather straps and almost nothing else. "Okay."

"I want you to put it on me this first time, though."

Buckling the thick black leather in place, Remus knew that this was Sirius's way of making a commitment, even if neither of them put it into words.


	25. Random Aspects Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus mentions something totally unconnected during sex.

Sirius was just pushing inside when Remus remembered.

"We got a letter from Dumbledore today."

"What?" Sirius laughed. "Tell me later. I really don't need to be thinking about the headmaster just now."

They'd come a long way since their first time, Remus thought contentedly as Sirius fucked him. Once they'd gathered the courage to try it again, they discovered that they both enjoyed it very much. Now Remus rather thought he'd fancy having a plug fill his arse while he sucked Sirius.

That was a much pleasanter thought than Dumbledore's letter asking them both to join some secret society.


	26. That's the Way He Likes It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus knows how Sirius likes it.

Sirius writhed, unable to move much for the ropes holding his wrists and ankles, but thrusting his hips towards Remus as far as possible.

"Fuck, Moony, let me come," he panted, his face red and sweating.

"Not yet." Remus licked again, slowly, over Sirius's cock. His own prick throbbed against the sheets, but he ignored it, wriggling downward to mouth Sirius's bollocks, drawn up tight in their sac.

He'd been at this for nearly an hour, and planned to continue for another if he could before he brought Sirius to orgasm. Sirius might complain, but Remus knew he loved it.


	27. World on You Depends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Death Eater raid has shaken Sirius.

The night after the full moon, Remus waited for Sirius to return home. He hadn't been able to participate in guard duty for the Order himself, still affected by his transformation.

" _Fuck._ " Sirius staggered through the door.

"What happened?"

Quickly Remus went to him, guided him to their battered sofa.

"A raid," said Sirius thickly, "six people dead." He bowed his head. When he looked up, however, his eyes were dry. "Come on, Moony. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me forget. Please."

Post-transformation, Remus's body responded slowly, but he managed somehow to do as Sirius asked. Sirius needed him.


	28. Words Are Trivial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are trying something new.

"They look really good on you." Sirius licked his lips. "How do they feel?"

Remus touched one nipple clamp cautiously and inhaled at the zing of sensation. "Good. I wouldn't want them any tighter though."

Sirius nodded, leaning forward to trace his tongue around the places where metal met flesh. The black leather of the collar around his neck stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. Remus caressed it as Sirius licked his way downward to Remus's cock, rampant against his belly.

All Remus could think of, with Sirius sucking him, was that he wanted this to last forever.


	29. How It Was Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James asks Sirius a favor, and Remus tries to be happy about it.

"James wants me to be godfather," Sirius exclaimed proudly, reading the message and giving the delivery owl a piece of toast crust.

Remus repressed a twinge of envy. "That's grand."

"Yeah. I can't imagine I'll ever have to do much, but still. Nice to be asked, and since I won't ever have my own kids..." Sirius shrugged.

"Do you mind that?" They'd never really discussed the matter, Remus realized.

"Can you ask? I'd be crap at being a dad." Sirius came and straddled Remus. "Besides, I'd rather have you," he added, and rubbed his prick against Remus's hip for emphasis.


	30. Nature of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius points out that the future is always uncertain.

Remus swore as Sirius's well-bitten nails dug into his thighs, but he was too close to orgasm to hold back.

"You berk," he said afterward, looking to see if Sirius had broken the skin. "Don't you think I have enough scars already?"

"Hm." Sirius gave him a lazy grin. "But none from me. Don't you want something to remember me by?"

"Why would I need to remember you?" Remus looked at Sirius narrowly. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No plans to, but we're at war, Moony, even if the Ministry doesn't like to admit it. We can't know what will happen."


	31. You Take a Piece of Me with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus thinks he knows the truth.

Swept away, all of them. James and Lily killed by Voldemort, only baby Harry left. Peter dead too. Remus read the stories in the _Prophet_ dry-eyed, numbed by the realization that Sirius must have lied to him, all these years, about everything.

At night he smelled Sirius on the sheets. Despite himself his body responded, needing the touch which now Remus had to supply. He wanked desperately, trying not to think of Sirius in Azkaban, his orgasm as much revulsion as relief.

The next morning, however, his pillow was wet, and the ache in his heart never really went away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May (LMOM) challenge. Most (although not all) chapter titles are inspired by various 80s pop songs. ;-)


End file.
